


A Very Supernatural Christmas.

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas!Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Merry Christmas, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Supernatural - Freeform, minor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets the Christmas he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! It's only a one-shot but it's something.  
> Have a very Supernatural Christmas and an angel-filled New Year!!

Dean and Castiel have left the motel room, leaving Sam with a bright, small Christmas tree that’s shining in the corner of the motel room, joyful Christmas carols are playing in every motel room and Sam is sitting there, a small slice of Christmas fruit-cake in on his little red plastic plate, the white fork stabbed into the side of the cake. Sam’s alone on Christmas, he watches the lights on the tree twinkle then he looks outside, the stars twinkling in time with the tree, then he spots the moon, bright and white. The children of the world will be looking at the moon, eagerly waiting a jolly, red, fat man and his twelve reindeer to prance across the night sky with gifts of their favourite toys. Sam didn’t get this on his Christmas but he always made sure Dean had even a little something, Dean would return the favour the best he could but never really got the idea. So Sam sat, slowly picking at the fruit-cake on the plate, listening to the joyful Christmas carols around him before everything goes silent. He looks around confused but is only greeted with an archangel placed upon the window ledge; his golden, magnificent wings sprawled out against the whitened window from the snow. Gabriel gives Sam a small smile before he clicks his fingers, everything turning into a very Merry Christmas. The small tree, now a taller, greener one, decorated fully with proper babbles, tinsel and lights, gifts all wrapped up and sitting under the tree, the stereo playing the same Christmas carols as everyone else. Dean and Bobby appear sitting on the couch, looking confused but they don’t care, they’re bawking at the Christmas tree with Castiel sitting on top. Gabriel starts singing along to the Christmas carols, eventually they all join in. Sam finally got the Christmas he always wanted.

 


End file.
